Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) may incorporate a variety of contrast enhancement techniques to improve image contrast and to prevent unwanted tissues (e.g., fat) from being captured in the image. An example of one such conventional contrast enhancement technique is inversion recovery. Inversion recovery is used for the measurement of “T1 constants,” as well as for the suppression of resonance signals from unwanted tissues. A T1 constant, sometimes referred to as a longitudinal relaxation constant, determines the rate at which approximately 63 percent of excited nuclei (also referred to as “species”) realign with an applied uniform magnetic field. The process by which species realign with the applied uniform magnetic field is referred to as “relaxation.” Species of different tissues and materials have different T1 constants. Inversion recovery measures the time it takes for a particular unwanted T1 species to reach zero magnetization after being inverted with a 180 degree radio-frequency (RF) pulse. At this time, resonance signals from the other species are measured and used to construct an image. Because the magnetization of the unwanted T1 species at the time of data acquisition is zero, the material or tissue that generated the unwanted T1 is absent from the image.